Primary Attributes
Primary attributes In Fallout Equestria Strength Your carry capacity, melee damage, partly affects your hp. Also plays a role in how well you can brawl. As well as your endurance and Th at times. Perception Your ability to spot, listen and overall notice things. Also used for precision aiming and called shots. All the senses are in this attribute. (Smell, sight, hearing etc) Endurance Your ability to endure physical (mostly) strain, adds to your stamina, and affects your hp the most. Also affects your metabolism and healing rate. Charisma Your charm, looks or ability to say just the right things. Also your ability to randomly obtain tomatoes... (if combined with the bard talent tree however) Intelligence Your overall book smarts, intuition and ability to make rapid and speedy decisions. Adds to initiative a little. (Your short term decisions rely on this attribute) Agility Your overall dexterity and flexibility. Kind of affects the most of all the abilities. Many skills, ranged weapons, your AP's, initiative and the like are somehow affected by this stat. Luck Your overall flow of randomly being at the right places at the right times. It is also your critical chance. (Not only attacks can be "critical". Social skills and the like can be "flawless".) Wisdom Your common sense, your overall knowledge of things and the ability to decide whether or not that will be a good idea. (Your long term decisions and deduction rely on this attribute) Primary Attribute Character Creation: (See Character Creation) You roll your primary attributes with 1d6+1d4 You can also roll with a d10 or 3d4. (choose one of the dies, split the result in half, rounded off to nearest). Depending what you want the min/max stat to be. You can also go with a point buy system. Doing this gives you 5 in all attributes, 6 to distribute. And the option to lower others to raise another. No skill can go above 10, and none can go under 1. If a attribute is chanced due to any reason, it affects your stats, saves, skills, ho and anything else they might affect. Primary Attribute Modifiers (See Gameplay) Your modifier in these are often 1/3 of your attribute. Mods mainly play their part as things used for the talent tree's, but there are quite a few things beside those that use your mod. Not to many however. If a score should happen to reach 0, the following would likely occur: Str = Your body goes limp, and your muscles doesn't respond. Per: Senses giving up (blinded, and the like) End: Your organs failing (aka: you die within minutes) Cha: You enter a catatonic shock, cradling back and forth. Int: You space out, babbling incontinently. Agi: Your body goes numb and you cannot control your motor skills. Luck: Only one that doesn't leave you in a helpless state. You are however unable to crit, your fumble chance is doubled, and you can no longer use FS points to be saved by karma. Wisdom: You slump over in a coma. All mentioned (except luck) leaves your character in the "helpless" state. Ready to be violated. (or perhaps helped if you're lucky) Attribute multiplier Your stat multiplier can't normally drop bellow 0. If your multiplier is 0, you can still succeed on 1-5 (or whatever your luck is), assuming you are able to perform said task. Without a way to see you be unable to do succeed even on 1-5. Thus, you would be able to get a -1 modifiers. making it an impossible task Category:Index